Rolls of tape for a variety of purposes are well known. They generally comprise a very long strip of paper, cellophane or plastic carrying adhesive on one or both faces. Usually the band is from 1 to 4 cm in width with adhesive on only one face, wound onto a hollow core. The core can be of molded plastic, heavy cardboard, or the like, formed into a hollow or empty circle of about 4 to 20 cm diameter, e.g. about 6 cm diameter. The core is of course of the same width as the band of tape. The tapes can be individually wound, or several tapes can be wound side-by-side or a band several meters wide can be wound onto a hollow tube several meters long and individual tape-plus-core sliced from the whole in the desired width, like slices from a large salami, either serially or in parallel.
Such tape-plus-core articles are usually wrapped and so sold. The user unwraps and unwinds the desired length of tape, usually placing it back flat on a work surface for future use. In such flat condition it takes up a relatively large amount of area. Further one must pick it up for each use.
Holders are known to maintain the tape in vertical position during use but they are complex and/or expensive.